Maggie Plott
by Maga.dl
Summary: Maggie Plott es una chica de dieciseis años, perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff. Días después del inicio de su curso académico nota ciertos sucesos que la intrigan y la impulsan a querer descubrir el misterio que hay detrás de cada acontecimientos. En el proceso, conoce a James Potter, y crea una fuerte conexión con él.
1. King's Cross

Aquella era otra de las nubladas mañanas en la ciudad de Londres, de esas que indicaban que el verano ya se había marchado, y que climas fríos se avecinaban. En una oscura habitación, de una de las tantas casas londinenses, yacía la figura de Maggie, sumergida en un profundo sueño, y junto a ella, un pequeño oso de peluche que tenía por nombre Señor Esponjoso. Aunque esa no era una mañana como todas, o al menos como las pasadas que tuvieron lugar en los últimos dos meses, en los que Maggie había estado de vacaciones, visitando a sus tíos. No, aquel día las clases tendrían comienzo.

De pronto, los ojos miel de Maggie se abrieron repentinamente, como si hubiese recordado algo, y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Le llevó un tiempo despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas, pero sabía que se le estaba haciendo tarde para coger el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. Lanzó un suspiro antes de colocarse pie y dirigirse a la ducha. Trataba de alegrarse por el nuevo año académico, pero lo único que lograba encontrar era una profunda indiferencia, que la hacía sentir un tanto mal consigo misma. Se veía así misma como inútil. Constantemente trataba de encontrar algo que realmente la motivara, pero ni las clases lo lograban. En ocasiones solía creer que su vida no tenía ningún sentido.

El baño fue rápido, y hasta se podía decir que agradable. Con un ligero movimiento, dejó caer la toalla de su cuerpo, dejando ver la estilizaba silueta escondida. No le costó mucho vestirse, ya que la noche anterior había dejado encima de un sillón el uniforme correspondiente y su túnica negra. Las ondulaciones largas y castañas de su cabellera, aun yacían húmedas y caían sobre su espalda, hasta la altura de sus cinturas. De no ser porque en el mundo muggle se prohibía usar magia, hubiese optado por tomar y varita y secar su melena, pero no le quedó de otra que esperar que la brisa hiciera lo suyo. Antes de salir, deslizó su mirada por el dormitorio, percatándose de que algo muy importante se le olvidaba.

-¡Señor Esponjoso!- exclamó, acercándose a la cama para tomarlo-. Estarás bien acá- dijo tras colocar el peluche en su bolso.

El Señor Esponjoso era de gran importancia sentimental para Maggie, se lo había regalado su madre en su primer cumpleaños, y desde ese entonces le había cogido un gran cariño. Para ella representaba quizá, una reliquia, y es que no era para menos. Desde la muerte de su progenitora sintió que el Señor Esponjoso era el único objeto con el que podía establecer una conexión con Lilian, su madre, y se aferró a él como un jugador de Quidditch se aferraba a su escoba. Siempre sería así. No cambiaría. Ya en la sala, sonrió abiertamente a sus tíos: Linda y Scott. La primera era una rubia, con mejillas bañadas de pecas y estatura baja, y el segundo era un pelinegro, muy parecido a su hermana Lilian, solo que éste poseía un color de cabello diferente.

-¡Maggie! Por un momento creí que no te levantarías, ya estaba pensando en ir a despertarte.- manifestó Scott.

Maggie estuvo a punto de reír y lanzar y comentario, pero se vio interrumpida por Linda.

-Oh, primor, ¿deseas desayunar? Preparé unos deliciosos panqueques.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, claramente apenada por la declinación, pero sinceramente no tenía ninguna clase de apetito. Scott notó la actitud de su sobrina, y como si quisiera tranquilizarla un poco, habló.

-Cariño, no creo que sea el momento adecuado, Maggie ya está retrasada. Pronto debe marcharse- soltó con voz tranquila, luego miró a Maggie-. ¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?

Ésta vez sabía que no podía rechazar la oferta, así que en ningún momento vaciló, si no que entregó la maleta, la cual rápidamente estuvo en manos de su tío. El trío abandonó y se detuvo en la entrada. Maggie sabía que era el momento de despedirse, al menos de Linda, quien ya debía estar arribando el Ministerio de Magia y dedicarse a laborar por largas horas. La ojismiel se giró sobre sus talones hasta dar con el rostro emotivo de su tía política. Linda ya comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, lo que conmovió a Maggie, aunque no la sorprendió. En los últimos dos veces la había conocido muy bien, o lo suficiente para hacer predecible su actitud sentimental.

-No olvides visitarnos en navidad- comentó con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo haré, y también me en cargaré de enviar cartas- fue lo que respondió. Linda asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Maggie- comentó Scott.

Maggie le brindó un fuerte abrazo a Linda, y tras unos segundos se colocó junto a su tío, tomando su mano. Ambos desaparecieron, y en el momento que abrieron sus ojos se encontraron con la famosa estación de King's Cross. Ver a tanta gente moviéndose de aquí para allá era algo que mareaba a la castaña, de tal manera que constantemente sentía la necesidad de parpadear. A lo lejos contemplaba a uno que otro compañero, todos de distintas casas y grados. Tuvo que detenerse frente a una pared de ladrillos anaranjados, y como tampoco quería retrasar a Scott, supo que lo mejor era decirle adiós en ese momento. Esbozó una sonrisa, y con un ágil movimiento agarró su maleta.

-No hace falta que sigas acompañándome, hasta aquí está bien- sus palabras eran dulces y sensatas.

-¿Tienes suficientes galeones?- como vio que su sobrina asentía, prosiguió-. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida, y que puedes recurrir a nosotros si tienes algún problema- hizo una pausa-. Cuídate, ¿sí?- susurró mientras despeinaba un poco la cabellera de Maggie.

La joven se limitó a despedirse de su tío con un ademán en la mano, y aunque no solía ser muy susceptible, un nudo acorralaba su garganta. No, no iba a llorar, consideraba que ese tipo de cosas solo era para personas débiles, y el suceso ocurrido con su madre la hizo aprender a diferenciar los momentos en los cuales sentirse vulnerable y en los que no. Con sus pies cogió impulso, para luego cerrar sus orbes y atravesar el muro. Cuando estuvo del otro lado, deslizó sus manos desesperadas desde sus pechos hasta el inicio de sus torneadas piernas.

-Al menos estoy completa- murmuró, con una mezcla de alegría y alivio.

Su pensamiento dio un giro radical al ver la silueta de un rubio alto y de hombros fornidos. Era Chris Rittle, cursaba con ella sexto año, y también pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff. Destacaba por su labor de buscador en el equipo de quidditch. Maggie siempre lo había visto como un ídolo, un ser fascinante, y se sentía atraída por su varonil actitud. La mirada esmeralda de Chris se topó con la de la joven por unos momentos, pero ella no hizo más que mirar al suelo, apenada.

-Me alegra verte, Maggie- pronunció una voz de Albus, serena y calmada.

La chica se mostró un poco sorprendida, aunque luego le sonrió a su amigo y lo estrechó con un delicado abrazo, sin mucha carga de afecto. La Hufflepuff era poco expresiva, y no acostumbra mostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad, pero a pesar de eso, sentía un aprecio muy grande por el pelinegro.

-¡Albus!- exclamó-. Me atrevo a decir lo mismo. Te extrañé, dos meses es demasiado tiempo.- confesó.

Lo que más le agradaba de Albus, era aquella simpleza en su manera de actuar, y lo poco que tenía que esforzarse para ser entendida por él. Creía que el chico tenía el don de ver más allá, y que las palabras siempre sobraban. Se atrevía a decir que Albus era la persona a quien más confianza tenía en todo Hogwarts. Se habían conocido el año anterior, y desde eso entonces formaron una lazo de amistad muy grande. Maggie sabía que podía contar con él en todo momento.

-Albus, el tío Harry quiere hablar contigo- dijo Rose, que había hecho acto de presencia repentinamente. Albus volteó, y con un gesto de su mano se disculpó. La Weasley dedicó unos segundos a verlo alejarse, y después se dirigió a Maggie-. Creo que ya es hora de subir- dijo, señalando el tren.

La pelirroja y la castaña se adentraron a la maquina, ambas con sus maletas en mano. Ya adentro se podía presenciar por las ventanas los rostros llorosos de las madres, y las muecas que hacían los padres, tratando de ocultar el afligimiento que sentían al ver a sus hijos marcharse otro año más. Rose se detuvo ante un compartimiento, donde yacían muchos Weasley. Maggie reconoció a Roxanne, Lucy, Lily, James y uno de los gemelos Scamander.

-Buen viaje- les deseó sonriente antes de buscar otro compartimiento.

Se le dificultó encontrar uno, ya que la mayoría estaban siendo usados, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, no tardó en coger asiento. La cabina estaba sola, lo que significaba que tal vez podría disfrutar de una lectura en todo el camino. Extrajo de su bolso un libro llamado _Madame Bovary_, que había podido sacar de la biblioteca en la casa de sus tíos. El tren comenzó a rodar, aunque eso no fue impedimento para que la Hufflepuff despegara sus ojos de las páginas. Había pasado una hora, tal vez, y justo en el momento que pasaba de página, se vio obligada a alzar la vista para ver quien se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó Albus, con tranquilidad.

-Yo…- titubeó-. Quería aprovechar el tiempo y leer un rato. - mintió, sin conocer muy bien la razón de su soledad.

-Bien- respondió, y posesionó sus ojos en el paisaje, a través de la ventana, despreocupado por la respuesta. Maggie continuó con su lectura.

-¡Te estuve buscando!- lanzó James, el hermano del pelinegro, que ya abría las compuertas del compartimiento y tomaba asiento-. Pensábamos que comprarías algunas golosinas.

Maggie lo miró de reojo, sin decir nada. Tan solo había cruzado palabras con James en pocas ocasiones.

-No lo he visto aun, pero me encontré con Maggie en el camino- manifestó el menor de los Potter.

-¿Les molesta si les hago compañía? Lily y Hugo se han puesto a discutir otra vez, y ya sabes lo intensos que resulta ser escucharlos.

Ninguno de los dos expresó inconveniente alguno, pero pronto Maggie se comenzó a ver irritada por la actitud del pelirrojo. El joven chocaba constantemente sus dedos con la mesa frente a él, lo cual ocasionaba una muy gran distracción para la castaña. Constantemente miraba disimuladamente a James, rogando porque se marchara, aunque no le quedó de otra que acostumbrarse al aturdidor golpeteo. El tren bruscamente se detuvo e hizo sonar el claxon. Habían llegado. Sexto año daba inicio.

-Finalmente...- murmuró la Hufflepuff, acaparando la atención del Slytherin y el Gryffindor.


	2. La entrega

_**Maggie Plott**_

_**La Entrega~Capitulo 2**_

El 1 de septiembre fue un día agradable. Tras la llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts, procedieron a ir al gran comedor donde los esperó un grandioso banquete. Era la sexta vez que Maggie asistía a la misma ceremonia de bienvenida, pero aun así no dejaba de maravillarse. Su parte favorita, sin duda alguna, era ver los rostros desconcertados del curso de primer año, y las expresiones asombradas al escuchar la respuesta del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Minerva Mcgonagall nuevamente dio un discurso, con su voz severa pero con aquellos apenas detectables rastros de afecto que la caracterizaban. Maggie tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dormirse, lo de ella no eran las largas charlas. De vez en cuando cruzaba palabras con uno que otro compañero de Huffepuff. Ninguna duró más de cinco minutos. Maggie era una chica reservada, no solía hablar de su vida ni de sus gustos.

El día siguiente la recibió con un clima frío, tanto así, que la chica tuvo que correr a su armario en busca de un abrigo. Sabía que su primera clase era Herbología, y que sería compartida con Gryffindor. Aquella asignatura no era precisamente la que más le agradara a la Hufflepuff, de hecho, ninguna llamaba su atención. Cuando atravesó la sala común notó que el Fraile Gordo se encontraba hablando con Chris Rittle. Maggie los observó con tanto detenimiento mientras caminaba, que el fantasma de la casa se volteó a saludarla. Chris no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

Era una fortuna para Maggie que la entrada de Hufflepuff diera justo en la cocina. En muchas ocasiones salía a robar algún bocadillo, sin ser pillada. Los elfos domésticos ya estaban acostumbrados, así que jamás tenía problemas. Aquella mañana no fue la excepción: se había levantado tan tarde que no tuvo tiempo siquiera para desayunar. Mientras caminaba apresurada por los extensos corredores, se llevó unos cuantos tropiezos, y algunas malas miradas.

El invernadero estaba repleto de plantas y criaturas extrañas. Maggie agradeció en silencio no tener que tratar con ninguna mandrágora. Para su suerte y por ser la primera clase, solo se preocupó por escuchar las explicaciones que el profesor Neville daba. Rose Weasley era la chica que más intervenía. _Admirable participación_, pensaba la castaña, con algo de envidia. Por otro lado, Aaron Longbotton no hacía otra cosa que interrumpir la clase constantemente con comentarios absurdos y vacíos. Su padre lo miraba desafiante, mas eso no fue suficiente para reprimirlo. El contraste que existía entre ambos era impresionante.

La clase trascurrió rápido, y pronto estuvo nuevamente en los corredores. Aritmancia y Pociones fueron otra de las asignaturas. Maggie casi suelta un suspiro lleno de alegría cuando el profesor les indicó que podían retirarse para almorzar. En el camino se encontró con Max Creevey, quien al igual que su tío- ya fallecido- era amante de la fotografía. El joven rubio tenía una cámara en su mano, y no dejaba de tomar fotos, molestando a los otros estudiantes. Maggie no le dedicaba mucha atención, hasta que el reflejo de un flash disturbó su mirada.

-_Hey, Maggie. Sonríe un poco-_ sugirió Max.

Tenía el visor del artefacto a escasos milímetros de su ojo izquierdo, mientras el otro estaba cerrado. La castaña ya se sentía apenada.

-_No…_- murmuró.

Para cuando Max ya apretaba el disparador, Dominique Weasley se paseaba frente a ellos, con sus auténticos aires de grandeza y superioridad. La rubia pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, y era una estrella del quidditch, con el papel de cazadora. La atención que Max había tenido en Maggie desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

-_Oye, bonita. Regálame una foto._

Apuntó con su cámara el nuevo objetivo, pero la bruja soltó una risa incrédula y se marchó. Él se encogió de hombros y como Dominique, también siguió su camino.

A Maggie se le hizo imposible llegar al comedor, porque Albus también fue un obstáculo en el recorrido. El pelinegro jadeaba, como si estuviese en apuros por llegar a una clase, pero esas eran horas de almuerzo. Maggie abrió la boca para hablar, no obstante fue interrumpida.

-_Necesito que le entregues éste libro a James. Lo necesita con urgencia. _

Maggie, aun sorprendida, a penas pudo pensar en cómo responder.

_-¿Pero dónde est..?_- cerró sus labios, Albus ya había marchado a cualquiera que fuese su destino.

La joven no sabía si quiera por dónde empezar a buscar. Miraba el libro en sus manos, queriendo pensar que quizás no era tan importante, pero conocía a Albus, y a juzgar por la manera en la que se lo había pedido, sí lo era. Visitó algunos salones vacíos, con la esperanza de vislumbrar a James. Pasó cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda, ya que tenía conocimiento que esa era la entrada para la sala común de Gryffindor, y hasta llegó a asomarse por la enfermaría.

_¨Lo siento¨_ Había dicho un poco después de que la señora Pomfrey advirtiera su presencia y fuese a echarla.

-_La biblioteca… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?_- reflexionó, un poco disgustada consigo misma.

Era la tercera vez que se desplazaba casi a zancadas por los corredores. Las tripas le rugían con ganas, y su frente brillada gracias a unas cuantas gotas de sudor. Ver a James sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, fue algo así como un milagro. Él mostraba cierta frustración, y no dejaba de golpear su pluma con la mesa, lo que le recordó a Maggie su viaje en el tren. Trató de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, para luego acercársele.

_-¿James_?- preguntó, a sabiendas de que sí se trataba del pelirrojo. Aquella había sido la única manera que encontró para no pasar inadvertida por el mago.

Al escuchar su nombre el Gryffindoriano despegó la vista de su pergamino y soltó su pluma. Contempló a Maggie por unos segundos y optó por recibirla con una sonrisa.

_-¿Maggie?_- soltó divertido. Como si se estuviese burlando por la pregunta de la ojismiel.

Ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la respuesta, se aclaró la garganta y depositó el libro en la mesa.

-_Éste libro… Te lo manda Albus_- colocó su frente en alto, y por un instante su voz sonó con más firmeza, haciendo intentos por ocultar la pena.

James la miró con cara de querer plantarle un beso. Había estado buscando el texto durante horas, y de no ser por Maggie, no hubiese tenido como terminar su ensayo sobre Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

_-¡Estupendo!_- exclamó-. _Si sigues así pronto te ganarás una cita conmigo-_ bromeó, sin ninguna intención de coquetear con la Hufflepuff.

Maggie nuevamente colorada, clavó sus grandes ojos en el suelo. Hubo un silencio antes de que el estómago de la castaña volviese a rugir. James pudo ser partícipe del sonido y como había comprendido la situación, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos rojizos y habló.

-_Muchas gracias, Maggie_- manifestó educado_-. Tú ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Solo espero que no te hayas quedado sin almuerzo por mi culpa. _

A James realmente no le importaba si Maggie comía o no, mas fue la manera más apropiada que encontró para decirle que se marchara. Necesitaba terminar con su tarea. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se esfumó. Ya en el comedor, tan solo pudo coger unas cuantas patatas ya frías, y un jugo de calabaza. Algunas chicas de Hufflepuff, que devoraban sus postres no paraban de hablar acerca de los sucesos ocurridos a través del día.

-_¿Ya vieron que los equipos tendrán tan solo dos semanas para entrenar?- _comentaba Alessandra Stassi, con el acento italiano_-. Pronto empezaran los torneos. Tal vez tengamos algo de suerte éste año. _

-_Puede que sí. He oído que Chris se ha preparado muy bien durante el verano_- corroboraba una joven de quinto año-. _¿Han visto el buen aspecto que tiene? _

El trío de jóvenes lanzó un suspiro, seguido de una risita tonta.

-_Yo no me confiaría. Alexander Nott resulta ser ahora el nuevo guardián de Slytherin_- intervino una pelinegra_-. Me han contado que posee excelentes reflejos. _

Las amigas adoptaron expresiones de duda. Con tanta gama de opiniones no sabían qué pensar acerca de cuán probable era su victoria en los próximos juegos. A pesar de que Maggie, al no tener algo mejor que hacer escuchaba sin mucho interés, de un momento a otro la imagen de James le vino a la mente. Había quedado un tanto intrigada desde el momento en el que lo vio embelesado en sus deberes. Y ahora que lo recordaba, Albus le habían mencionado que su hermano había sido elegido como prefecto. Maggie jamás hubiese pensado que James Potter daría la talla para semejante puesto, aunque desde hacía unos años atrás la directora había establecido que los prefectos solo podían escogerse si cursaban el último año. Con una reducción de opciones así, ya Maggie no lo veía tan extraño.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y se levantó de su asiento para ir a su siguiente clase: cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

_Na: ¡Hola a todos! :D Como en el primer cap de mi fic no dejé ninguna nota de autora, me vi con la obligación de dejarla en éste cap. Primero que todo me gustaría decirle que de verdad espero que les esté gustando la historia. Yo he estado un tanto ocupada, y a duras penas tengo tiempo para estar en la compu y escribir, pero aún así trato de sacar ideas en cuanto tengo tiempo. También quería decirle que si tenían alguna sugerencia para el fic, no duden en comentar. A mi no me molestará, en lo absoluto. _

_Bueno... No suele ser muy buena con éstas notas, así que me despido ^.^ ¡Un abrazo! ¡Gracias por leer! *O* _


End file.
